Always Waiting
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: Special Valentine Fic featuring Ron and Yufu. Warning: maybe OOC, only Utauloids here. RNR PLEASE!  Note: Souma Yuna ganti penname jadi Ryuuha Yuna


**Always Waiting**

**© Ryuuha Yuna**

**Sekka Yufu © Rokka Fuyou**

**Keine Ron © Matsuda Mattsun and keyl**

**Utauloids © Creator masing-masing**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Utau Apartment (tepatnya lantai 19 no. 6)

Kriiiii~ng!

"... Hn~"

Klik!

"Hoam~"

Srek!

Tep

"Yosh!"

Tap Tap Tap

Yufu yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya pun langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

-Selang beberapa menit-

"Oke! Sekarang tinggal menelepon Sayu-chan!"

Yufu pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tek tek tek

Tuuu~t...

Tuuu~t...

Klek!

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Sayu di telepon.

"Ah! Ohayou gozaimasu, Sayu-chan!"

"Ah, ohayou, Yufu-chan! Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya! Aku segera ke rumahmu ya?" tanya Yufu-memastikan kalau Sayu ada di rumah.

"Iya, kutunggu!"

Klek!

Tuuu~t Tuuu~t

Tap Tap Tap

Blam!

Yufu pun menghirup udara segar di luar rumahnya, lalu segera berjalan menuju rumah Sayu. Yufu bersenandung kecil selama perjalanan.

"Anata no koto ga~ Suki desu, uso desu! Dakedo hontou wa, hn nn nn~"

"Anata no koto ga~ Kirai desu, uso desu! Dakedo hontou wa, hn nn nn~"

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

"Ah, sampai!"

Tep

Tok Tok Tok

"Sayu~chan!"

Tok Tok Tok

"Chotto matte kudasai~!"

Tap Tap

Klek!

"Yufu-chan! Ayo, silakan masuk!" undang Sayu dengan ramah.

"Hai~ Sumimasen ne~"

Tap Tap

Blam!

"Ne, Sayu-chan~ Poine-chan sudah datang belum?" tanya Yufu sambil melihat-lihat seisi rumah Sayu.

Sayu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi dia menelepon, katanya dia akan datang agak telat, ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh, sou ka..."

Yufu dan Sayu pun memutuskan untuk menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat coklat selagi menunggu kedatangan Poine.

**-Setelah persiapan selesai-**

Tok Tok Tok

"Chotto matte ne!"

Tap Tap Tap

Klek!

"Ah, Poine-chan!"

"Ohayou, Sayu! Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap Poine sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ohayou! Daijobu desu!" ucap Yufu sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa tadi, Poine-chan?" tanya Sayu penasaran.

"Tadi aku pergi membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklatnya. Makanya aku jadi telat." jelas Poine.

"Loh? Bukannya kau membeli coklarnya kemarin?" tanya Yufu bingung.

"Ya, tadinya sih aku berencana begitu, tapi Poiyo-kun bilang, lebih bagus kalau kita membuat coklat saat bahannya masih segar." ujar Poine dengan polosnya.

Yufu dan Sayu pun sweatdropped.

_"Memangnya ikan?"_ batin Yufu.

_"Tidak kusangka, Poiyo itu kakak yang sesat..."_ pikir Sayu.

"Hm? Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Poine.

"Ah, da-daijobu desu!" kilah Yufu.

"Nah, ayo kita segera buat coklatnya!" ajak Sayu-guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hai!" sahut Yufu dan Poine.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai memotong-motong coklat batangan, lalu mencairkannya di panci.

"... Eh? Yufu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Poine melihat Yufu yang sedang membuat suatu adonan.

"Ah, a-aku sedang membuat adonan bakpao." jawab Yufu.

"Bakpao?" ulang Sayu.

"Iya, aku akan membuat bakpao isi coklat." jelas Yufu.

"Oh, iya ya." respon Sayu mengerti.

"Ah, pasti buat 'dia' ya." ujar Poine sambil memberi selai blueberry pada coklatnya.

"I-iya..." ucap Yufu, blushing.

Yufu pun memasukan coklat ke dalam adonan bakpaonya.

"Nah, tinggal dikukus!"

**-Sekitar 30 menit kemudian-**

"Ah, sudah jadi!" seru Yufu.

"Punyaku juga sudah." ujar Sayu.

"Sip!" ucap Poine singkat.

"Ano ne, Sayu-chan, Poine-chan, aku pulang duluan ya! Aku mau membungkusnya di rumah saja!" ujar Yufu sambil menaruh bakpao mini-nya di sebuah kotak.

"Hai. Mata ashita, Yufu-chan!" ujar Sayu.

"Hati-hati ya!" tambah Poine.

"Iya!"

Tap Tap Tap

Klek!

Blam!

.

.

"Uwaah! Di mana kutaruh kertas kadonya kemarin?" ujar Yufu agak panik.

Ia pun mencari-cari kertas kado tersebut di dalam tasnya, dilaci mejanya, dan di lemarinya.

Srek Srek

"Ah, ini dia!" seru Yufu gembira.

Ia pun membungkus kotak berisi bakpao mini itu dengan kertas kado bermotif bakpao dan kanji 'Ai'.

"... Nah! Sudah beres!"

Yufu pun menaruh kotak itu di atas seragam sekolahnya yang dilipat rapi di atas meja.

"Hm... Kira-kira Ron akan menyukainya tidak ya?"

**-Flashback, setahun yang lalu-**

"Huh! Karena aku ceroboh, coklat buatanku gagal lagi." gerutu Yufu yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok dekat kelas X-1, kelasnya Ron. "Hm, Ron tidak ada dikelas ya..."

Yufu tidak melihat Ron di sana. Dia hanya melihat Poiyo, Rook, dan Sai yang sedang mengobrol.

"Yufu?"

!

"R-Ro-Ron?" ujar Yufu kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ron, orang yang tadi memanggil Yufu.

"A-aku... Aku..." Yufu pun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"... Kau mau memberikan coklat untuk seseorang?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok! Co-coklat yang kubuat jelek, j-jadi aku tidak membawanya, a-aku tidak berani memberikannya." respon Yufu dengan wajah memerah.

"... Sou ka." ucap Ron singkat, ia lalu melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan ekspresi datar.

"Huh..." Yufu pun menghela nafas lega. _"Yokatta..."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yosh! Besok aku harus berhasil memberikannya kepada Ron!" ujar Yufu bersemangat.

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Tadaima!" ujar Poine setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Poine." respon Poiyo yang sedang menonton TV sambil memakan biskuit.

"Ne, Poiyo-kun~" panggil Poine seraya duduk di samping Poiyo.

"Hn? Nani ka?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Poiyo lalu membuka tutup kaleng soda.

"Apa kau tau, siapa orang yang disukai Ron?" tanya Poine dengan polosnya.

!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Poiyo pun tersedak soda yang sedang ia minum.

"Eh? Poiyo-kun! D-daijobu desu ka?" Poine pun segera memberikan air putih kepada Poiyo.

Poiyo lalu meminum air itu pelan-pelan.

"Poiyo-kun gimana sih, masa bisa tersedak begitu?"

"... Kau... Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Poiyo seraya mengelap mulutnya.

"... Ingin bertanya saja. Ayo jawab~" ucap Poine tidak sabar.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau menyukai Ron ya?" tanya Poiyo.

"Tidak kok. Kau cemburu ya?" ledek Poine dengan tatapan iseng.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Poiyo dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Eh? Ja-jadi Poiyo-kun itu... Yaoi?" ujar Poine kaget.

"..." Poiyo pun sweatdropped dan memegang dahinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dasar... Baka Poine..." Ia pun menatap Poine dengan serius.

"?"

"Dengar ya, aku ini straight tau, baka imouto!" tegas Poiyo.

"Lalu kenapa kau cemburu saat aku menanyakan soal Ron?" tanya Poine dengan tampang inosen.

Poiyo pun sweatdropped bertingkat. "Huh... Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Soal orang yang Ron sukai... Aku sendiri juga tidak tau."

"Hm, sou ka... Sayang sekali..." Poine pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"C-chotto, Poine! Apa maksudmu dengan 'sayang sekali'?" ujar Poiyo seraya mengikuti Poine.

"..." Poine pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendekati telinga Poiyo. "Hi-mit-su~" bisiknya. Ia lalu tersenyum nakal dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"..." Poiyo pun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah. _"Apa maksud anak itu?"_

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" sapa Yufu seraya masuk ke kelasnya, kelas X-2

"Ohayou, Yufu!" balas Poine.

"Ohayou, Yufu-chan!" balas Sayu.

Yufu pun tersenyum kepada dua sahabat baiknya itu, lalu mencari-cari seseorang.

"?" Sayu dan Poine pun bingung melihat Yufu bertingkah aneh.

"Kau mencari siapa, Yufu?" tanya Poiyo yang baru saja masuk.

"Ah, Poiyo. Ah, bukan siapa-siapa!" Yufu pun menaruh tasnya di tempat duduknya, lalu berlari keluar.

"..." Poiyo pun bingung melihat Yufu. "Hei, Poine, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Poiyo.

"..." Poine pun mengangkat bahunya.

**-Setelah Bel Istirahat Berbunyi-**

"... Hei, Poiyo!" panggil Ron.

"Ah, Ron!" sapa Poiyo. "Ada apa?"

"Hn, apa kau melihat Yufu?" tanya Ron yang menyadari kalau Yufu tidak ada di kelas itu.

"Oh, tadi dia pergi keluar. Tapi, aku tidak tau ke mana."

"Mungkin dia ada di atap." ujar Poine kepada Ron. "Yufu biasanya pergi ke sana untuk menghirup udara segar."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." ucap Ron seraya pergi.

.

"Ah, Ron, a-aku membuat bakpao isi coklat kemarin, maukah kau mencicipinya?" ucap Yufu.

...

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk memberikan ini padanya?" ujar Yufu lemas.

Tap Tap Tap

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" gumam Yufu.

Klek!

"... Ah, di sini kau rupanya." ucap Ron seraya menutup pintu.

Badump!

"R-Ron?" Yufu pun kaget.

"Poine yang bilang padaku kalau kau ada di sini." jelasnya.

"O-oh..." respon Yufu. _"Aku harus mengatakannya, sekarang!"_

"?"

"U-um, R-Ron..."

"Ya?"

"Um, i-ini!" Yufu pun memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi kepada Ron.

"!" Ron agak kaget, lalu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Yufu. "Apa ini?"

"B-Buka saja!"

"..." Ron pun membuka bungkus kotak itu dan membuka kotaknya.

Srek Srek

"... Bakpao?" gumam Ron setelah melihat isi kotak itu.

"I-iya, bakpao isi coklat! Happy valentine, Ron!" ujar Yufu sambil menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"... Hn... Hahaha... Hahaha!" Ron pun tertawa geli-entah-kenapa.

"E-eh?"

"Haha..." Ron pun berhenti tertawa, lalu tersenyum ke arah Yufu. "Arigatou, Yufu."

"!" Wajah Yufu pun merah padam.

"... Sudah lama sekali, aku menunggu... Hadiah valentine darimu."

"Ho-hontou ni?" Yufu tampak tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Ron tadi.

"Iya... Tadinya aku pikir, orang yang kau sukai itu Poiyo, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja sampai aku melihatnya sendiri."

"... D-dari dulu hingga sekarang... Orang yang kusukai tetap Ron!"

"!"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, selalu..." Airmata pun menetes dari wajah Yufu.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Ron, seraya mengusap airmata Yufu.

"Karena aku... Bahagia..." Yufu pun tersenyum manis.

"..." Ron pun tersenyum kecil, lalu mencium Yufu dengan lembut. "Aishiteru, Yufu..."

**OWARI**

* * *

Gomenna minna! Saya gak sempet bikin interview !

And, happy valentine all! Review ya! XD


End file.
